Himmel
by ladie21
Summary: Almost a year after Jeans death Logan returns with a new addition that will shake up the whole mansion. Unknown to even herself the girl carries a secret that hold a ket to unlock a past. Ro/LO and Kurt/OC. This s my first X fic so please R
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A New Start ?  
  
Growling to himself Logan tossed back another shot of Jack. Two months away from the mansion, and he wasn't feeling any clearer headed then when he had first left. After Jeans' death, Storm had become an unexpected source of strength, and comfort. She'd practically taken over Cyke's job, while keeping up morale at the same time. Their friendship had been a given, sharing their grief had formed a strong bond; one he was sure would never be severed. What came six months after Jeans' death had knocked him flat on his back.  
  
"You're up late darlin," Logan said smiling as Storm stepped out on to the roof beside him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep," She said before they lapsed in to a comfortable silence enjoying the others company.  
  
He turned to make another comment, but the words froze in his throat. Ro was beside him in one of her long silk numbers, white hair tumbling down her back, her full lips curved in the serene smile that often drew him to her side. When had Ro gotten so damn gorgeous and why the hell had he never noticed?  
  
"Ro," he whispered making her turn towards him.  
  
"Are you ok Logan?" She asked noting an unfamiliar tone in his voice.  
  
His mouth seemed to go dry, and he shocked himself as well as her when he leaned forward to lightly brush her lips with her own. Sure they floated (flirted) often, but this was different, and they both knew it.  
  
"Logan?" She questioned, scared to hope.  
  
" Ro I can't Promise you anything now, but when I come back, when I get myself together," he said wishing the sparkle hadn't gone out of her eyes.  
  
" I understand Logan, you need time to sort things out," She said wondering how long he'd be gone this time.  
  
****  
He was done sorting things out; it was the yellow belly chicken in him that kept him away. His feelings for Jean, had been real enough, but they were nothing compared to those quickly forming for Ororo. She had been the girl he could never have so it was safe to develop those feelings; there was no chance of commitment. He knew her heart had been Scott's alone, and as much as it disgusted him, the two really had belonged together. It was killing two birds with one stone, pissing One-eye off off, and getting a rise out of one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. Frowning he scowled as he came back to the same conclusion, it was time to stop running and head home to Ro.  
  
He was taken from his reverie by the sounds of a fight.  
  
" I suggest you back the fuck up," said a small but powerful voice that made him look up.  
  
: Looks like things are about to get interesting around here: He thought smirking. A good bar brawl was exactly the thing to get his mind off his current dilemma. In the corner he spotted a chocolate colored, brown haired beauty semi- surrounded by three vicious looking men. Turning away to mind his own business his nose began to twitch.  
  
: Fuck: He murmured under her breath, she smelled like.. Ro, The same sandalwood scent he always associated with her , mixed with something more.  
  
"Damn, I'm getting soft," he said as he slapping money down on the counter, as he made his way over towards the crowd only to be frozen in place as the girl proceeded to take control of the men's minds as she stumbled out the door.  
  
Stunned he followed her a few moments later, tracking her scent; up until now he had only seen Xavier perform that particular feat, and if there was someone else out there with that power he wanted to know a lot more about them, and just who's side they were on. He found her small frame slumped over in an alley a few streets down, almost buried in the debris. He couldn't help but frown at her malnourished shape; it was obvious that she had been living on the streets for quite some time. Picking her up gently, he headed for the one place he'd been trying to avoid going to.  
  
****  
Groaning slightly Sky began to sit up slowly, feeling like she had one too many the night before. This always happened when she used her powers on such a large scale. Realizing she was in a soft bed instead of the hard concrete that had become her home, she began to panic. Usually she hid herself well enough to not be discovered. She'd learned how to hide after she got tired of being bounced form foster home to foster home, each rejection worse than the other once they found out about "her gifts". After a quick assessment of the bedroom, and herself she slipped out of the room silently, taken aback by the large hallway she entered, and the expensive vases, and paintings that screamed wealth. Who ever owned this place had money, and lots of it, they also had taste.  
  
"Finally up and about?" Said a rough voice that made her spin, and take a closer look in the shadowy section of the hallway a few feet down.  
  
"Who's there," She said taking a defensive stand, as she tried to see if he was friend her foe. His mind, unlike most was shut down tighter than Fort Knox.  
  
"Don't' worry darlin, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said stepping in to the light slowly.  
  
"It was you," She said recognizing the well-built, dark haired man from earlier. Vaguely she began to remember strong arms, and a kind but gruff voice.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked letting herself relax. If he hadn't' hurt her all ready chances were he wasn't going to start now.  
  
"Some place safe for people like you and I, a school for mutants to learn how to control their powers," he said pointedly making her roll her eyes.  
  
"Well thanks for the rescue. "  
  
"Logan."  
  
"Logan, but I think I'll be on my way just the same," She said lifting her bag on to her shoulder once more, and starting her walk down the hall way towards the stairs.  
  
"How many times have you woken up in some alley, not remembering a damn thing until a few hours later, how much longer do really think you'll survive out there like this on your own."  
  
"I'll do what I have too, and what would you know about it?" She asked turning to spin on her heel and face the man who had somehow stealthy crept even closer.  
  
" A lot more than you think darlin," he said as he let down his mind barriers enough for his feelings to seep through.   
  
" You don't want to end up like me, you can stop this now, there are people here who can help if you let them."   
His raw emotions made her gasp, and she was taken aback by the haunting sense of not knowing whom he really was.  
  
"Help? can they "Cure" me, or make the world stop hating us?" She asked her bitterness great for someone so young.  
  
"No, but they can give you something that no one ever take away," He said making her arch her eyebrow.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Hope," he said hiding a smile as he saw her defeated expression, at least for now she was going to stay.  
  
"I'll give it a try, but first thing I don't like I am out of here." She said not sure why she was trusting this stranger, that was the first thing she'd learned on the streets, trust no one but yourself.  
  
" Its your call darlin you got a name?"  
  
"They call me Sky. "  
  
"That your real name?"  
  
"I've been through too much to ever know who the person I might have been was, so I don't use that name."  
  
****  
  
" Logan will you stay with me?" Sky whispered, her request shocking her just as much as it did him.  
  
"Sure Darling," he said as he sat beside her, waiting for Chuck to get done with his meeting.  
  
"You'll like Chuck he's got a way about him, and he always has your best interest at heart," he said trying to reassure the young girl who was fast endearing herself to him.  
  
"How old are you any ways kid?"  
  
"Seventeen." ****  
  
"Logan, and Sky, glad you could join me," Xavier said as they entered the room taking the seats in front of his desk.  
  
"Chuck," Logan said nodding as Sky said hi quietly.  
  
"Logan tells me you have quite the psychic punch," Chuck said making her smile.  
  
"Sometimes, but the price can be high" She said thinking of how taxed she became.  
  
"With the proper training, I think we could fix that," Xavier said brushing her mind with his own, careful not to probe too deep.  
  
"What do you remember of your past Sky?"  
  
"Nothing except for my name, I've been in and out of Foster homes since I was four."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"Dead as far as I know, I can't really remember much from that time, and what I do remember I do not wish to discuss," She said knowing thinking about them too much would make the dreams return.  
  
" We would be happy to have you stay on here, and attend school as a regular student, the staff would be more than happy to help you catch up on anything you've missed, you'll have your own dorm room to share with others, and you and I would train every day."  
  
"And what would you want in return?" She asked warily.  
  
"Just that you use everything we teach you here, I believe that humans and mutants can live together in harmony, and that to drive that point home, we have to show them we're no different from them, save for a few special gifts."  
  
"Big dreams huh Prof?" She asked making him smile.  
  
"Big dreams indeed my child."  
  
"I'd like to stay if that's all right." She said knowing that if she didn't like it, at least she'd have a safe place to stay for a while.  
  
"Certainly, I'll let Ororo know immediately, she is in charge of the girls housing, see you tomorrow at 4:00 pm sharp," he said smiling as she stood to leave, Wolverine only a few steps behind.  
  
"Is he for real? " She asked as they made their way down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
"As real and honest as they get," he said, knowing she was just like he'd been when he first came here.  
  
*******  
  
"How did things go with Sky and the Professor?" Ororo asked making him smile as he stepped in to the kitchen beside her that night.  
  
"Good I think, she doesn't trust easily, but I think she's going to give us a try honest to God Ro her powers are unsettling."  
  
Surprised she turned to face him her eyebrow arched in an unspoken question. Unsettled was not a word one heard from Logan often.  
  
" I saw her take over three peoples minds last night Ro, and God only knows what else she can do. I'm not looking forward to her meeting with one eye either," he said trailing off as they remembered they're fallen friend.  
  
"Is she so much like Jean?"  
  
"Power wise, yes, but so untrained."  
  
"She's only seventeen for Christ's' sake not even fully developed."  
  
"Ro," He said turning to her.  
  
" I meant every thing I said the last time I was here," He said making her turn towards him.  
  
"And just what do you suggest we do about it Logan?" She asked a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
" This," He said smiling at her shocked expression before he pulled her close, devouring her lips the way he'd been dreaming of since he left.  
  
***********  
  
Screaming Sky sat up breathing heavily as she told her self repeatedly she was safe, and she could breath. A light was quickly snapped on, and a few seconds the door swung open as she tried to calm herself. Hunched over she tried to hold on to the blinding vision of white, and let the rest of the horrific nightmare fade.  
  
"Sky!" Screamed the terrified voice of Jubilee making her realize the whole bedroom was vibrating.  
  
"Sorry, sorry," She said bringing the vibrating down to a slow tremble, and eventually a halt.  
  
"You all right kid, I thought someone was in here, the way you screamed," Logan said sheathing his claws as he walked over to the side of her bed.  
  
"Just- just a nightmare," She whispered wishing it wasn't a lie.   
  
That was the worst part about this particular nightmare, she knew she'd lived it, and if she could just remember¦ she'd have the keys to un lock her past.  
  
"Augh," She cried wincing as she covered her ears with her hands bombarded by the onslaught of grief that was hitting her straight on.   
  
"Sky!" Logan said glancing at the professor for answers.  
  
Concentrating on Sky he shielded her from Scott who stood opened mouthed in the hallway.  
  
:I'm sorry Scott we didn't have time to warn you: He said thinking of the uncanny similarities, and the memories they must have provoked.  
  
"Its ok now," Storm said rubbing Sky's back gently as she sat on the bed opposite Logan. As the splintering pain in her head receded she pulled herself together.  
  
" I- I didn't mean to wake every one, y'all can go back to bed, I'm fine," she said attempting to shoe everyone away as she clutched the small crucifix she wore around her neck.  
  
"Kid, you have to be out of your mind, after that lil earthquake you think we believe your fine?" Logan asked smiling at her scowl.  
  
"It is all right child, we all had to grow in to our powers."  
  
Glowing a bright red under her mocha skin, Sky ducked her head.  
  
" Back to bed Children," Xavier said watching as everyone slowly made their way back to their rooms. After the attack on the mansion almost a year ago, just about any abnormal noise sent everyone running.  
"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble Prof I'm sorry," she said expecting them to show her the door, like others had so many times before.  
  
"Its ok child, I knew a girl very much like you once," he said smiling softly at the red haired man beside him.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened to her?"   
  
"She became a hero," said the visor wearing man, who had yet to speak.  
  
"Was-was she happy?" She asked directing her question to the man she now knew was closest to this mystery women.  
  
"Yes I believe she was," he said smiling for the first time in months.   
  
"I think it may be best for you to have your own room," Xavier said taking in the two teens that still watched them wide-eyed.  
  
" Yea," Jubilee said sarcastically breaking the tension as she covered her head with a pillow making them all chuckle.  
  
"You can take the room next to mine," Logan grumbled not willing to admit out loud that he wanted her close by in case this happened again.  
  
"You all right Sugah?" Rouge asked the outburst instantly making her think of Logan.  
  
"Yea, thanks," She said laying back as Logan and Storm proceeded to tuck her back in.  
  
"You guys don't' have to- " She said cut off by them tsking her.  
  
"We'll get to the moving tomorrow," Xavier said smiling as they all exited the room.  
  
"You sure you're ok kid?" Logan asked the last one to leave.  
  
"I thought they were gone for good," She said making him pause and lean closer.  
  
"The dreams?" He asked , receiving a small nod in response.  
  
"It had been almost been a year," She said brokenly as she managed a wobbly smile.  
  
****  
  
"Sky I'd like to talk more about your powers before we begin anything," Xavier said as they sat down for their first session.  
  
"What do you want to know?"  
  
" Aside from the mind control what else can you do?"  
  
" I can move some small things, and if I'm upset bigger things, I can manipulate water as well."  
  
"Manipulate water?" He asked curious.  
  
"Like this," She said smiling as she called the water in his glass towards her carrying it to the plant on the other side of the room that looked like it could use a drink.  
  
"Can you do that on larger scale?"  
  
"No I just don't have the energy to sustain it," She said.  
  
"I try not to do anything I might not wake up from, know what I mean?"  
  
****  
  
Taking a few moments to herself Sky headed to the chapel she had spotted earlier in the day. The only thing she had been able to depend on through this mess she called a life was The Lord. Kneeling before the Alter she lit a candle crossing herself as she began to pray.  
  
"Ack I am sorry I did not know any one was in here," said a heavily accented and very masculine voice.  
  
"Its ok I was just finishing up," She said setting back on her heels as she looked up in to the dim light cast by the candles.  
  
The first thing she noticed was that the man was blue. not the sky blue one would imagine a smurf to be, a deeper indigo, that set off his golden eyes. He would have been intimidating if he didn't wear the look of a puppy that had been kicked one too many times.  
  
"You're new her ja?"  
  
"Yea, Sky. and you are?"  
  
"Kurt Wagner, but in the circus I was known as the Incredible Night crawler."  
  
Smiling she chuckled softly at his sudden animation.  
  
"Well its nice to meet you Kurt, I think I'm going to head up to my room now."  
  
"Guten Nacht," He said making her smile.  
  
******  
  
She woke that night once more in a sweat, the memory of the blinding white firmly etched in her mind. If only she could figure out what it was. The dreams were more realistic now, and she thought just maybe she was finally going to figure things out. Calming herself focused making the dresser still before the mirror attached broke. Her heart racing she found sleep eluded her as she relived the crushing weight on her chest and the thin air. She hated lying in the dark after the dreams. Usually she headed out somewhere, just wandering the streets. No chance of that with the security around this place. Closing her eyes she cried silent tears as the hellish visions awaited her behind her eyelids. Placing aside her pride for her sanity, she slowly made her way to the adjoining door, tapping lightly before she made her way in.  
  
"Logan," She said keeping a safe distance until she was sure he knew who she was.  
  
"Sky.? " he asked sitting up slowly.  
  
"Can I sleep in here with you?" She asked so low, that no one else but him would have heard her.  
  
"Sure Kid, hope in," he said not having the heart to turn her away. He himself wished he had someone to keep his nightmares at bay most nights.  
  
Scrambling in to bed beside Logan, she curled in to a ball grateful for his warmth.  
  
"Dreams again?"  
  
"They're getting worse, sharper," She said as silence descended.  
  
"But what really scares me. is my powers. I've never been this powerful before," she whispered thinking of the practically levitating dresser.  
  
A chill went down Logan's back as he thought back to one of his lasts conversations with Jean, who had just disarmed a missile. He wasn't about to lose another person he cared about.  
  
*****  
  
"Guten morgen," Kurt said making her smile as she entered the cafeteria for lunch.  
  
"Gutenmorgen, wie geht es Ihnen?" ( good morning how are you)  
  
"Sie sprechen Deutsches?" ( You speak German/)  
  
"Nur wenig," She replied laughing at the shocked expressions around the table. (only a little)  
  
"Maybe I could teach you more?" He asked shyly making her grin.  
  
"Yea I'd like that Kurt," She said nodding as she sat across from him and beside Logan.  
  
"You're just full of surprises aren't ya kid?" Logan asked smiling at her shrug.  
  
"Girls gotta be interesting some how." She said piling pancakes on her plate.  
  
" I want to try moving something today," Xavier said as she sat down for their session.  
  
"You really want to go there?" She said thinking back to her almost nightly earthquakes.  
  
"How ever else will you learn?" He asked amused by her skeptical look.  
  
"You have to have faith in yourself child, become confident in your powers," He said wising that he had said these things to Jean more often.  
  
"Let's start out with something small, that pen over there," he said nodding towards an end table a few feet away.  
  
"Sure," she said relieved that he had picked something that was small, and isolated.  
  
Narrowing her eyes slightly she lifted the pen bringing it over to rest in front of the professor. Working their way up slowly, she moved tape, a dish of candy, and a remote control.  
  
"Just one more item for today," He said pleased at how well she was holding up.  
  
"Shoot Prof."  
  
" A book from off the book case."  
  
Biting her lip she conceded concentrating on the first shelf.  
  
"Oops soory Proff," She said ducking as the whole shelf came flying towards them, slamming in to the wall opposite where the case set.  
  
" How was that different from the other things?" He asked trying to pin point the problem.  
  
"The other things were smaller, and you wanted me to move just one book, there were a lot of variables in it, my telekinesis is unpredictable like that," She said shrugging.  
  
"So, its more of concentrating?"  
  
"More like focusing in, and maintaining that intense level."  
  
" I want you to start meditating with Ororo tomorrow, it seems you two have something in common."  
  
"Me have something in common with her?" She asked thinking of the elegant woman who seemed to glide on air instead of simply walk.  
  
"Yes, she too had trouble with control, and struggles constantly to keep a tight reign on it." 


	2. Chapter 2 :Making New Friends

Walking away she ran over the things he'd said in her head.. Not even the X-men really had it all together. Now she didn't feel quite so inadequate.  
  
"Hey kid, long day?" Logan asked as she stumbled in to the living room and collapsed on the couch face first.  
  
"Uh huh," She answered making herself more comfortable before drifting off.  
  
Sniffing once more he narrowed his eyes as he tried once more to place her scent. She smelled like sandalwood. and some kind of water flower he couldn't quite place. Then again that was more of Ro's department than his. Leaning back in the lazy boy he sipped on his beer wondering how RO would act once she saw him. He hadn't had a chance to see her since last night, and he was wondering if she was having second thoughts. Hell he wouldn't blame her if she wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't have much to offer a woman like Ro, no past, no manners, and a tendency to go in to berserker rages. Not someone you'd want to write home to mom about. Finishing off his beer he smiled as the familiar scent of sandalwood, and rain drifted to him.  
  
: Speak of the devil: he thought.  
  
"Hey Ro, can we talk?" He said gesturing to the patio as she entered the room.  
  
"Sure," She said, her heart beat increase.  
He was actually relieved that he only smelt nervousness; fear would have killed something inside of him.  
  
" Ro about last night, I'm sorry if I came on too strong there, I didn't mean to scare you -" he started abruptly cut off by her fingers on his bottom lip silencing him.  
  
"No Logan it is who am sorry I did not mean to just walk away.. .you simply caught my by surprise, you see I was not sure you really meant what you said that night."  
  
"Roro, I haven't been this sure about anything in the last fifteen years," he said, heart swelling with pride when she smiled.  
  
"What-what do you wish to do?" She asked looking like a confused teenage on a first date r as she glanced up at him bashfully.  
  
"I want whatever you want doll, I'll take you any way I can get you, even if that means just being friends."  
  
" I do not know what to say," She said blushing, but secretly glad that he felt so strongly about her.  
  
" I - I am not sure Logan.. it has been such a long time since I dated," She said tilting her head slightly the way she always did when she was unsure about something.  
  
"How bout we just take things slow, and see what that goddess of yours has planned?" He asked teasing a smile from her lush lips.  
  
"Okay," she conceded, something small for some one else, but a big show of trust coming from Roro.  
  
"How about some D&D tomorrow?"  
  
"D&D?" She asked a graceful cloud colored eyebrow arched.  
  
"Dinner and dancing."  
  
"That sounds wonderful Logan," She said excited about a night out on the town.  
  
"Seven ok for you?"  
  
"Perfect," She said smiling as she kissed him on the check before saying goodnight, and heading up stairs.  
  
*****  
  
As the night before Sky found herself beside Logan after her next episode, trembling as she clutched that comforting image of white closer. What the hell had happened to her, and why couldn't she remember? No truth could be worse than these dreams.  
  
"Is everything ok in there?" Called a voice that made her assume a fetal position. This time she had shattered the mirror in her rooms to pieces.  
  
"Everything is fine Cyke," Logan answered.  
  
"Sky isn't answering her door.."  
  
" She's fine," he said not wanting to embarrass the girl by admitting she was huddled beside him, more than likely fighting the unreleased salty drops he could smell.  
  
"If you're sure," Scott said still sounding uncertain.  
  
"I'll take care of it," He said trying to make his voice less harsh as he smelled the grief coming off him.  
  
"All right," he said hesitant to walk away from the newest member of their family, he knew first hand from Jean what she was going through. The ideal of helping her as much as he could helped take away the sting of death. She was like a present . a second chance to do all the things he wished he had with Jean.  
  
"You ok kid?" he asked gruffly as he heard her heart beat slowly go back down to normal.  
  
"Yea," She said softly beginning to drift back off.  
  
Between her draining powers, and lack of sleep it was amazing she could even function.  
  
******  
  
"God grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I and the wisdom to know the difference ." Sky whispered tears trailing down her face as she prayed for peace and strength that day before school. She wasn't sure what she had done in the past to deserve the hell she was living, but she had been apologizing for years. She knew God did things to test you, and would never give you more than you could handle, but right now she felt as if she was straddling a fine line.  
  
"Hintereinander leben ein Tag; Einen Moment auf einmal genießen; Annehmen von von Härten als die Bahn zum Frieden; Nehmen, wie er, diese sinful Welt, wie sie ist, nicht da ich sie haben würde; Das Vertrauen, daß er alle Sachen recht bildet, wenn ich seinem übergebe, wird; Daß ich mit ihm im folgenden recht glücklich in diesem Leben und supremely glücklich für immer sein kann. Amen."  
  
"  
  
Translation : Living one day at a time; Enjoying one moment at a time; Accepting hardships as the pathway to peace; Taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is, not as I would have it; Trusting that He will make all things right if I surrender to His Will; That I may be reasonably happy in this life, and supremely happy with Him Forever in the next. Amen.  
  
She was still as she listened to that mesmerizing voice praying with her, for her. Normally she would pull her tough girl façade around her, and let him know he was trespassing on her space; but just now she was too tired. And some how his presence wasn't' intrusive like most, it was actually comforting, which should have scared her. Bowing her head she let him complete the prayer as they clutched their rosary beads, letting the silence wash over them as they said the prayers in their hearts. Rising she paused briefly to rest her hand on his shoulder before leaving.  
  
"Thak Sie," She said smiling as he covered her hand with is own briefly.  
  
Stepping out in to the busy hallway she prepared herself for another day of fending off the thoughts off others, training with Xavier, and the one bright spot . meditation with Ororo.  
  
"I'm beginning to think you are purposely going harder on me," Sky grunted from her current position on her back. Her third class was Self defense with Logan, and it was quite obvious that he was harder on you when he liked you, being the backwards man that he was. Rogue was at the moment still rubbing her rear from her session a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Hey an enemy wouldn't go easy on you," he said growling slightly to cover his laughter.  
  
"I don't have any, that's your department," She said surprising him with her limberness as she snapped up catching him in the chest as she slipped in to a tumble.  
  
"Son of a. " He mumbled catching himself as hell fell in to a roll just before he hit the floor. The bell saved her as she rushed in to the shower, knowing that tomorrow she would not be so lucky.  
  
"Nice job today Sky," he mumbled smiling as the other students gasped.  
  
"Ooh Mah goodness Logan did ya just tell her she did ah good job?" Rouge teased as the others laugh.  
  
" I sure did darlin," he said winking at her before going to prepare for the next class.  
  
*****  
  
After working with the Prof on concentrating Sky headed to her session with Ororo, glad the day was almost at an end.  
  
"Good afternoon Sky," Ororo said smiling as she entered her private rooms in the attics.  
  
"Hey Ororo," She said instantly at ease as the smells of exotic plants drifted to her. There was just something about this woman that she liked.  
  
"Are you ready to begin?" She asked leading her over to a few mats sat under a windowsill.  
  
" I guess, I've never done anything like this before," She admitting feeling awkward.  
  
"Do not worry, you will catch on quickly," She said smiling as she sat crossed legged, gesturing for her to do the same.  
  
" The first step is too fully relax," she said showing her a breathing technique.  
  
"Now. filter out everything else that is on your mind, and all the background noise," She whispered.  
  
Soon Sky found herself lost in her own world, beyond pain, worries, self-doubt and nightmares could follow. It almost felt like floating, but all to soon Ororo directed her to focus on just one thing. She opted to contact Logan who would just love a visit from her.  
  
:Hey:  
  
: Kid?:  
  
:Yeap:  
  
:You're getting better.. Chuck behind this?:  
  
:Nope Ory: she said smiling at the sudden since of happiness she got from him.  
  
:Uh oh gotta go: She said breaking contact  
  
"How was that?" She asked turning to face the radiant woman who was beaming.  
  
"That was excellent child, I am proud of you," She said making her blush.  
  
"Awwwh Ory," She said surprising them both as the nickname slipped out.  
  
"Sorry. it just sounded right," She said shrugging at her O shaped mouth.  
  
"No it is all right, I think I like it," she said patting her back.  
  
******  
  
"Wie geht es Ihnen? " ( How are you) Kurt asked grabbing her arm lightly before blushing and taking a step back.  
  
"Besser , Thak sie besser ," she replied smiling as she gently patted his hand. ( Better, thank you my friend)  
  
" I was vondering if you'd like to take a walk with me," he said shyly looking down as they heard snickers off in the distance.  
  
"You do not have to if you don't wish to," he said stumbling over his words, clearly agitated by the scoffing.  
  
" I think that's a lovely Ideal Kurt I would love to," She said smiling as she sent the boy who had snorted a lil present.  
  
"Goodness, you should be more careful," She said smiling as his chair toppled over and the laughter and mummers switched to him.  
  
"Sie tun diesen Himmel?" He asked chuckling at her innocent smile. ( Did you do that sky?)  
  
" You should not let them get away with treating you like that," She said angered for her new friend.  
  
" Do not anger yourself over it, I am used to these things."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to be," Sky said stamping her foot angrily as she locked gazes with his yellow eyes.  
  
" Nein it is them I pity, if they can only see with their eyes," He said smiling as she shook her head, in disagreement and they continued their stroll.  
  
"Kurt, I just realized I do not know what it is you can do exactly." She said turning towards him with a bemused smile.  
  
"Kurt?" She asked as he suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
" Up here Himmel," He said making her laugh as he swung on a tree limb upside down.  
  
"How in the hell?" She asked shocked when he once again disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Here, now," he said his eyes dancing with mirth.  
  
"You teleporter you," She said laughing as she gave him a playful shove.  
  
"No freaking fair, you get a cool power," She said as they continued their walk.  
  
"And yours are?"  
  
"More of a burden than a blessing I'm afraid," She said smiling up at him.  
  
" Can you do more than move things?"  
  
:Yes: She said smiling at his shocked look when he heard her voice his mind.  
  
: I can control water as well:  
  
: This is a very intimate way of talking ja?:  
  
:Yes, which is why I do it with very few people. its like they stay with me almost .. the feel of them in my head: she said before switching to talk aloud.  
  
"Your life has not been easy nein?"  
  
"Have any of ours?" She asked chuckling before she stumbled no an unseen root.  
  
"Nice catch!" She said surprised to find his tail firmly wrapped around her waist.  
  
" I wondered if you could move things with it but I was afraid to ask," She said smiling as she stroked is, surprised it was so soft.  
  
"How old are you Himmel?" He asked suddenly making her glance at him oddly.  
  
"Seventeen, why?"  
  
" Just wondering," He said feeling guilty for the more than friendly thoughts that had ran through his mind when she had explored his tail.  
  
"How old are you Kurt?"  
  
"Twenty- five."  
  
"You sure don't look it," She said making him smile.  
  
"Thak sie," He said laughing at her mischievous grin. 


	3. Chapter 3: the Past Surfaces

Logan smiled at the unmasked joy on Ro's face as they danced. It had been so long since her last smile. She was always so busy holding every one else together that she constantly putting her self on the back burner.  
  
"Thank you Logan, it has been a long time since I enjoyed a night so immensely," She said as they sat at the bar a few moments later. Him nursing a jack and coke, and her a sour amaretto to his surprise, he hadn't even known she drank.  
  
"Its my pleasure, its been a long time since I've seen you so happy Ro, you should let loose more often."  
  
" I think I shall have plenty of reasons to smile in the future," She said coyly as he grinned.  
  
Only his Ro could go from painfully shy to a temptress in two point five seconds. He had always thought her to be dull, and predictable when she was anything, but.  
  
After a few more spins on the dance floor the two headed home, courtesy of One-eye who had actually agreed to let Logan take his car for the night.  
  
" I had a wonderful time tonight, Logan, thank you," RO said smiling as she turned to face him one hand on the door knob.  
  
"Well- " He began only to be interrupted by Ro's lips on his.  
  
"Night Logan, see you tomorrow" She said giggling as she slipped in to her room before he could respond.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," he muttered wondering how he'd missed this mischievous streak.  
  
: Cause you head your head up a certain red heads' ass: He thought grinning to himself as he mad his way to his bedroom.  
  
***************  
  
Trudging to the kitchen, Sky sneered at the cheery good mornings she received and headed straight for the coffee pot. Logan appeared a while later, rubbing at his sleep- deprived eyes.  
  
"She all right?" Scott asked, talking to him for the first time in months.  
  
"Yea."  
  
"It was pretty bad last night."  
  
" I think she's getting worse," he said sighing as he too grabbed a cup of Joe, and began loading up his plate.  
  
"Guten Morgen kleines," Kurt said making her smile wearily. (Klenis - little one)  
  
"Guten Morgen mein freund," She said as she sat beside him.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked watching as she pushed around the food on her plate.  
  
Shaking her head she continued to stare at her food. It had been worse last night; she had the whole damn level of the mansion vibrating. She had wondered many times over just what she had done to deserve such torment and always came back to that night. Sighing once more she pushed away her uneaten pancakes slipping away from the crowded cafeteria. Kneeling before the alter once more she began to praying hoping that if she just asked long and hard enough that he would take these dreams.  
  
"Kurt perhaps you should council her?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Ja," He said nodding as he finished his breakfast, and went to stand.  
  
"If Himmel will let me."  
  
" What happened last night?" Ororo asked scooting closer.  
  
"She shook the whole damn floor," Logan said shaking his head.  
  
"How ?"  
  
" I don't know, but she's going to have to get control of it soon, it gets a little worse every night."  
  
********  
  
"You know what the worst part about all of this is?" Sky asked knowing only Kurt would dare follow her. Logan seemed to think if he stepped even one foot through the doorframe he would burst in to flames.  
  
"Was?"  
  
" That I deserve every minute of it," She said bowing her head once more.  
  
He kneeled beside her, lending his silent support because he knew she would say no more about it this day. How could someone so young, have such a heavy burden upon their shoulders. In some ways she was just as mysterious as he, and he had no trouble admitting he was intrigued.  
  
: She is too young for you idiot: he thought taking a shaky breath before he adverted his golden eyes from the woman engrossed in prayer.  
  
: Such a beautiful girl would never look twice at you, and pursuing this will give you more than another mark for sin: He thought thinking of the legal ramifications. Rubbing an unscarred portion of skin he turned his thoughts to things more heavenly and safe.  
  
********  
  
Heading towards the woods set off from the mansion Sky breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she could be alone with her thoughts. With so many people living in the mansion it got to be absolutely stifling. Especially for he seeing as how she had been alone for the past six months. Quickly shedding her clothing she dove in to the water, closing her eyes at the welcome sensations washing over her. The water was like an alive thing as it comforted her with its caress like a loving Mother. Floating on her back she starred at the stars as she thought of the last time she had been truly happy. They had met on the crowded streets of New Orleans, after she had run from the orphanage. It was love at first site in a way, and trusting one another had been easy as they slipped in to the role of brother, and sister. She had known a happiness that had always eluded her for a while, until things spiraled out of their control, and they were forced to go their separate ways to throw the others off their scent.  
  
: I miss you brother: She whispered, knowing that some where he would feel her out pouring of love, he was empathetic that way.  
  
: I miss you to souer: He replied making her smile, even as his increased power shocked her.  
  
Before they had to be within a certain distance to communicate. She could talk to him, and he would hear her, but rarely could he answer.  
  
:I see some things have changed:  
  
: A lil petite, but don't you worry non, I will find you soon:  
  
: You have no ideal where I am: She said amazed as always by the uncanny ability of tracking he had.  
  
: Don't be too sure about dat Souer: He said making her giggle as they lapsed in to silence enjoying the long unused mind link.  
  
: Best friends mean: She heard him whisper before he broke their connection a few moments later.  
  
: Best friends' means: She replied smiling at his reference to their song. They had parted in disagreement, and though strong words had been tossed both ways, their relationship held. She said what she'd done had been unforgivable, but he insisted it was not.  
  
Well I can't regret,  
  
can't you just forget it?  
  
I started something I couldn't finish  
  
And if we go down,  
  
we go down together  
  
best friends means,  
  
well best friends means  
  
She said what she'd done had been unforgivable, but he insisted it was not.  
  
Broken down in bars and bathrooms  
  
All I did was what I had to  
  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
  
it's just what anyone would do  
  
Take the time to talk about it  
  
Think a lot and live without it  
  
Don't believe me when I tell you  
  
it's something unforgivable...ohoh  
  
She had spent so much time debating with her self about shooting the man, only to believe he had been right all along. She had no choice in the matter, when it was the death of some one else even herself or him she would choose the later every time. She would never understand how he could hate them so much simply because of what they were. She shuddered as she remembered his hands covering her mouth, forcing her in to silence. If he hadn't gotten there when he did.. Shuddering she pushed away the memories.  
  
Best friends means I pulled the trigger  
  
Best friends means you get what you deserve  
  
Best friends means I pulled the trigger  
  
Best friends means you get what you deserve  
  
Best friends means I pulled the trigger  
  
Best friends means you get what you deserve  
  
Best friends means I pulled the trigger  
  
Best friends means you get what you deserve  
  
Best friends means I pulled the trigger  
  
Best friends means you get what you deserve  
  
Her reverie was shattered by the yowling of a man who was fast becoming the father she had never had.  
  
"What in the Hell! Are you doing!" He roared making her smile in spite of herself.  
  
: So much for communing with her element:  
  
"You can't go around here bare assed!" he said shaking his head at her mischievous grin.  
  
" I was just. I needed to be here," She gestured wondering if he could truly understand. He was a man of the earth in some ways. She'd heard him leave the room at all hours to run in the forests, his animal nature calling to him.  
  
"That's fine, just don't do it Nekid next time," He said making her smile as she nodded her head.  
  
"I've turned in to a damn softie," He murmured as he walked back in to the woods to give her privacy.  
  
He knew he had over reacted a little; hell every kid went skinny-dipping at some point. It was just that .she and Marie were the closest thing he had to a daughter; and though he hated to admit it, Marie didn't need him as much anymore. She was growing up faster than he would have liked, and coming to him less, and less. They walked back to the mansion a new relationship beginning to form.  
  
Song : :There is no I in team by Taking Back Sunday 


	4. Chapter 4: As Time Moves on

"Mama!" Sky screamed eyes popping open. For a second she had almost been able to see her parents. The image had been so close, and then.. nothing.  
  
"Oh shit!" She said plummeting to the floor almost before she realized she had been levitating above the bed.  
  
"Kid you all right?" Logan asked confused when he found her lying on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing on the floor?"  
  
" I- I was floating?" She said wondering if she could recreate the action.  
  
"Floating?" He asked looking at her almost doubtfully.  
  
"I wonder." She said tilting her head to the side as she tried to recall the exact way she had felt a few moments ago.  
  
"Is everything all right in there Logan?" Ororo asked knocking gently.  
  
" I thought I heard a body fall."  
  
"Come on in darlin," he said not able to keep a small smile from gracing his face.  
  
A few weeks spent together and she was all ready turning him in to a whipped bastard.  
  
"Are you all right.." She asked trailing off as she and Logan watched Sky lift herself in to the air.  
  
"By the goddess!" Ro exclaimed clutching Logan's arm as she prayed the girl didn't lose her concentration.  
  
"Holy shit I did it!" She said making Logan grin with pride.  
  
"Sky dear, your language," She said smiling at the girl's new discovery.  
  
"I knew this power had to be good for something," She said moving her self towards them.  
  
****  
  
"What happened last night Prof?"  
  
"You simply directed your powers towards yourself.  
  
" Before it was released, the floor, the room, even the desk acting as a medium for it to pass through."  
  
"Do you know why I am getting so powerful?" She asked getting the feeling the older man knew more than he let on.  
  
" I believe you are not fully manifested yet."  
  
"Was?" She asked easily slipping into German.  
  
"I believe you will go omega," He said watching her eyes widen.  
  
"Nein," She said thinking of how her powers would triple.  
  
" I can barley control this."  
  
" It will come in time," He said smiling at her scowl.  
  
********  
  
The nightmares continued, but as she grew in power she also grew in control. Where before the whole level would shake, now it was rare for even the bedroom to tremble. They became more intense, and always she woke up on the cusp of remembering.  
  
: Maybe this will all come to an end soon: She thought as she stepped from the shower preparing for a new day.  
  
Listening intently she rapped on Logan's door before entering. She had gotten quite a surprise a few months ago when she had wandered in after a nightmare, and found Logan and Ory engaged in some extracurricular activities. Once the embarrassment, and shock had worn off she had been ecstatic; her two favorite people in the mansion together. finally. Logan's feelings about her had practically flowed from him from the first day she had arrived.  
  
"Come on in child," Said Ory making her smile.  
  
"Morning," She said smiling as she noticed the two had hastily dressed at the sound of her knock. And they said teenagers were the worst.  
  
"Vati, you promised," She said smiling at the grin that crossed his face, and the gleam that jumped in to his eyes every time she used the title.  
  
A few months back he had been showing her a move when she had slipped.  
  
"Aww come on Dad I'm tired- " She said suddenly aware of the sudden silence.  
  
"Logan I can remember that my dad was white!" She said excited. There had been something about him in that one moment, maybe the way he stood, or the way he had talked that had reminded her of her Father some how.  
  
"That's great kid, you remembered something," He said still recovering form the shock of those words from her lips. That was something he had been sure he would never be, someone's father.  
  
"I'm sorry Logan I didn't mean too- "  
  
"Its all right kid, I kind of liked it," he said making her grin.  
  
"Vati, you said you were going to taken me shopping this Saturday, and here it is after noon on Saturday."  
  
" Ok, ok, give me twenty minutes kid," He said grumbling as he made his way in to the bathroom, and Ory, and Sky laughed.  
  
It was times like these when he could almost imagine that was his family in there. Shaking his head he turned on the nozzle stepping in, he'd better hurry or his little girl would be giving him hell the whole way there.  
  
********  
  
"How long have you been up?"  
  
"Since six, I went to mass with Kurt, and then we had a training session in the danger room."  
  
"You and Kurt have been spending a lot of time together," She said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yea I know, we compliment each other some how," she said shrugging her shoulders as she ignored the look that said Ory saw through her completely.  
  
"Plus I do go to him when I have nightmares sometimes," She said blushing slightly.  
  
Some times if the room was silent she would knock and slip in between she and Logan, but mostly she felt like an intruder so she opted for Kurt. Logan coming in towel drying his hair saved her.  
  
"I just need a shirt and we're good to roll," he said not catching her sigh of relief.  
  
Ory frowned pinning her with a look that said they would continue their talk later.  
  
"Come on Vati, sales are calling!" She said practically dragging him from the mansion.  
  
"All this for a sale?" He asked clutching the Oh shit handle as they squealed out of the mansion in the car she had "borrowed" from Cyke.  
  
"Hey we have to make up for lost time," She said smiling as she cranked up the radio.  
  
Shaking his head Logan lit a cigar, cracking the window as he prepared him self for a day of hell on earth. They had an ongoing agreement, she could listen to the crap she called music if he could smoke his stogies.  
  
"Drop dead a bullet to my head your words are like a gun in hand!" She sung bobbing her head to the beat as he shook his head. He didn't know what had been worse, Marie's boy bands, or her punk rock.  
  
*******  
  
"Okay, you know I am not going in there with you right?" Logan asked as they stopped in front of Victoria Secrets.  
  
Laughing at his expression she nodded her head.  
  
" I was thinking we could meet in twenty- minutes at the food court."  
  
" That sounds good, I'm gonna slip out and have a smoke."  
  
After a few minutes of browsing Sky frowned as she came back to the same blue bra and panties set; the one that seemed to be the same shade as Kurt's skin.  
  
: Come on girl, you're a child in his eyes Its like when your in high school and you have a crush on the teacher: She told herself ignoring the fact that she had taken the blue set up to the counter with the rest of her purchases.  
  
"Good news Vati," She said smiling at Logan over a plate of Chinese food.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm done for the day." She said laughing out loud at the look of relief that passed over his face.  
  
"You know Vati, to be an X-men you sure can act like a wuss."  
  
"Hey, shopping is a fate worse than death kid."  
  
******* "Ro, we have to go," Logan said scooping up his wide-eyed girlfriend before she could protest. "Logan what in the world are you doing?" She asked trying to hold her stern look as he ushered her in to the car.  
  
"There is a place we have to go to!" He said acting much like Sky had been earlier as he peeled out.  
  
"And you found this place in the mall? Logan dearest, you hate the mall."  
  
"This store is the one exception," He assured her as they pulled in to the lot.  
  
Ororo couldn't hide her surprise as they stopped in front of Victoria Secrets.  
  
"This is essential for our relationship," he assured her making her shake her head as he pulled her in to the store.  
  
"Me in lingerie is essential?" She said pausing to cross her arms.  
  
"Damn straight," he said letting out a growl that made her want to buy the whole store.  
  
"You have no ideal how essential it is."  
  
"What color does this come in again?" She asked giggling.  
  
"Now you're talking lady."  
  
*******************  
  
Crying out in pain Sky grasped her head throwing up a shield to cut off the fear and anger that was suddenly thrust upon her.  
  
"Himmel?" Kurt asked immediately concerned.  
  
Widening her field cautiously she gauged the situation unfolding a few feet beyond the grassy knoll where they were having their make shift picnic.  
  
"I have to stop this!" She said jumping up to run towards the front of the mansion Kurt on her heels.  
  
" I can't believe you had the nerve to come here!" Bobby said gathering his powers to strike as he took in the boy who stood before him no longer John, but Pyro.  
  
"Look Drake we can settle this later, I just want to see the Professor," he said ignoring him as he proceeded up the stairs.  
  
" I don't think you understand, you're no longer welcome here," He said sending out an icy stream without warning.  
  
Quickly creating a spark with a newly adjusted lighter Pyro counter attacks harmlessly melting the ice.  
  
" I see you've learned a few thing while you were away," Bobby scoffed shocked at his speed.  
  
Creating a virtual hail storm Bobby smiled as Pyro was forced to step back, but frowning when John increased the flame melting the frigid flow into harmless puddles of water. Enraged by his show of power, and still hurt by his betrayal Bobby widened his range using attack only reserved for enemies. Stepping forward he forced Pyro back down the stairs beginning to freeze, legs first.  
  
"Stop this!" Sky said levitating slightly to reach them before more harm was done.  
  
"Just stay out of it Sky you don't know what he's done." Bobby sneered, ignoring the girl's shout as he moved the ice higher.  
  
"He was telling the truth!" Sky screamed angered by his brush off as she held his powers at bay with a sweep of her hand.  
  
"What are you doing!" Rouge called rushing from her position at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Back Off!" Sky said holding her immobile with a wave of her hand, John's anger and frustration a growing force in her mind as she tried to stabilize the situation until the Prof and Scott could make their way up from the sub level where they had been training.  
  
"Mein Gott!" Kurt said stunned at her show of power. His tail flickered back and forth rapidly as he stood at her back, choosing a side with out thought.  
  
"Calm down Children, Himmel knows what she is doing," Kurt said trying to reassure them as much as he needed to himself. For her to wield so much power.. Was a scary thing.  
  
Spinning around just in time to deflect a streak of fire sent her way Sky threw up a psychic block she hadn't even realized she possessed. Breathing heavily she trembled under the strain of her hold on the others caused. Letting go of the two irate teenagers she turned her full force to the boy now cowering on the lawn.  
  
"Scared or not you just fucked up bub," she said sending him flying back with a wave of her hand. Pinning him down with her boot she looked down in to his wide eyes.  
  
"You done yet?" She asked easing up slightly as the boy nodded, and the professor and Scott made their appearance.  
  
"You don't use your powers on your teammates!" Bobby said taking a step toward her.  
  
"First of sport I'm not your team anything, and if you had listened to me in the first place we could have avoided all of this."  
  
"According to who!" Rouge asked wounding her with her distrust and immediate defense of Bobby.  
  
Turning to face the girl who had become almost like a sister to her over the past few months she chocked back harsh words. All of the secrets they had shared over cups of coco, the times spent with Vati, the trips to the mall, it had all meant so much less to her. Never would she turn her back on Rogue without so much of an explanation.  
  
Ignoring them she gave Marie a chilly look as she turned on her heel walking up the mansion steps with Kurt beside her.  
  
"Actually children she was correct, I was in cerebro when Pyro arrived, and unable to call out with my mind, for fear of too much focus" she heard him say as she walked through the doors to the mansion. 


	5. Chapter 5 : A New Addition Arrives

"Himmel," Kurt began silencing as she held up her hand to ward him off.  
  
: Not now: She seemed to say her shoulders drooping as she continued to her room, her speed dwindling quickly.  
  
Watching her movements become almost painfully slow, he scooped her in to his arms just as she  
  
faltered on the steps.  
  
"You are not ok," He whispered before she could respond.  
  
"You must be more careful Klenis, you have done too much."  
  
" I could not let them hurt him Kurt, he just wanted to come home, every one makes mistakes," She said her head lying on his shoulder.  
  
Kissing her forehead he covered the rest of the distance in silence. He knew that she had receded to her past where he could no longer reach her. His Himmel held a lot of secrets in her small body. Bracing her body against him with one hand he opened the door to her room. Laying her on the bed he was shocked to find her silently weeping.  
  
"Himmel!! What is wrong, are you injured?" He asked beside himself at the sight of the crystallized water that ran down her face. Never had he seen her cry, not even after her nightmares.  
  
Shaking her head she began to tremble, unable to answer him. It was always the same story, she screwed up, and then no one wanted her. Arguing with her self she came to the same conclusion over and over she had to stand up for the boy. Bobby had been too blinded by his anger, and Rogue would probably follow that boy into hell. Rocking herself back and forth she let the tears fall struggling to keep her powers to herself. Kurt's voice almost seemed to come from far away as he pulled her in to him.  
  
"Its ok Klenis," he whispered his body shielding hers as he began to follow her rocking motion.  
  
"They won't understand," She whispered shaking her head.  
  
"Shh," He said brushing away her tears as she shook her head once more.  
  
" The Professor will make them understand."  
  
Shaking her head once more she attempted to staunch the flow of tears as exhaustion set in. Burrowing further in to her bed, she smiled weakly as Kurt pulled the covers over her.  
  
"You will rest now ja?" He asked hiss face inches from her.  
  
As she nodded her head, her vision almost seemed to blur as he moved closer. Sucking in a deep breath she held herself completely still as he leaned even closer his lips like a butterflies wings on her own.  
  
"Kurt?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sky, I'm sorry, forgive me, that should not have happened."  
  
"But-" She began only to be cut off by the shake of his head and another rushed apology quickly followed by a BAMF.  
  
Feeling even more alone she curled herself in to a tight ball, and began to rock once more chocking back the tears. If she started once more she might never stop. Wrapping her arms around her waist she pretended it was her Mother who held her and for a brief moment in between waking and sleep she found peace.  
  
***********  
  
Sitting up she flung aside her blankets as the gentle tug on her mind continued. Finally; he had found his way back to her. Jumping from the bed she bounded down the stairs headless of the bewildered expressions past her way. Pushing the doors open with her mind she launched herself in to the arms she knew would be waiting to catch her.  
  
"Remy!" She squealed grinning against his lips as they met her own in a soft kiss.  
  
"I miss you to souer," He said winking as she shook her head at him.  
  
"Flirt," She accused smiling at the rakish gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Now why you go and say such a thing?" He asked as they both burst in to a laugher.  
  
It was just the way she had remembered; nothing would ever change their relationship. She had worried, after spending so many years together nine months had felt like an eternity.  
  
"You aint been eating right," he said noticing how light she felt in his arms.  
  
"I-," She said only to be cut of by the growling of her irritated adopted Father.  
  
"Vati, this is Remy!" She said grinning as he immediately moved to a more relaxed position.  
  
"So this is the Cajun who kept you in line all those years," he said making her scowl.  
  
"Oiu, that is me, Remy LeBeau at your service."  
  
"What in the world is going on out here?" Scott asked as he made his way through the hallway that wasnow crowded with people who starred at Sky with the newcomer.  
  
"I've never seen her so animated," Rougue said to Jubile who nodded her agreement.  
  
Things were still touch and go between the two girls after what had happened just a few hours earlier.  
  
"Think that's her boyfriend?" Jubi asked thinking this new guy beat any of the ones they had around all ready.  
  
"Seeing how she's wrapped around him probably."  
  
"Poor Kurt," She said commenting on the relationship that had seemed to be developing between the two.  
  
******  
  
"I see we have a new visitor," The Professor said arriving at the same time as Scott.  
  
"Prof," Sky started blushing as she realized she was still clinging to Remy for dear life.  
  
"Just a sec," She said as she slid to the ground and turned to face him.  
  
"Proff this is Remy LeBeau," The closest thing I have to family, and I was wondering if it would be ok if he stayed for a while.  
  
"I think that would be just fine," he said even as he told Scott not to worry.  
  
" I thank you , mos people call me Gambit," Remy said grinning as he shook his hand.  
  
"Well Gambit we'll find you a room in the boys dorms, and hopefully I can interest you in some training," he said, his red eyes broadcasting him as a mutant at first glance.  
  
" I have so much to tell you," Sky said happy everything was settled.  
  
"See you guys at dinner," She said dragging him out of the mansion as they waved.  
  
"It is actually nice to see Sky in full teenager mode for once," Ro said laughing as Logan scowled.  
  
"He has womanizer written all over him."  
  
" I do not believe you have to worry about that with those two," Ororo said thinking of the conversation she still wanted to have with her about Kurt.  
  
Shaking his head in disbelief Scott watched them go. They didn't know this boy from Adam, and yet they were going to let him stay in the mansion, and they let Sky go off with him alone. He had hoped they would take more precautions with people after everything that had recently happened.  
  
: If we let what happens to us effect the way we act , then ultimately they've won Scott:  
  
Turning to the professor he shook his head sadly.  
  
: I just don't want to see Sky hurt: He thought knowing the older man could hear his thoughts.  
  
: I think that this Gambit has taken care of her much longer than you and I, I sense nothing but love for her from him, but he too seems to share the ability to block my prying: 


	6. Chapter 6: Confusion

Sitting in his room Kurt continued to pace as he argued with himself. She was gorgeous, and just seventeen with her whole life ahead of her. What could she possibly want with him? Just the same, as many times as he ran through the kiss in his head he came to the same conclusion. Not only had she returned the kiss, she had enjoyed it just as much as he. Praying his hands rubbed his prayer beads. Was God actually granting him his hearts desire?  
"Ro seriously, what t he hell was that look about?" Logan asked still following behind her as she headed out to the balcony.

"Logan I will only discuss this if you promise me you will not do anything rash." 

"Now I really want to know what the hell is going on around here."

"I was only concerned about Kurt and Sky." 

"Why? Are they fighting?" he asked eyes squinted as his face filled with confusion.

"Those two are the best of friends darling, I can't imagine what they'd even have to fight about."

"I actually think they're damned good for one another, they help bring one another out of their shells."

" I'm glad you too think they are good together… do you not know?" She asked raising an eyebrow as her crystal gaze locked with his. 

"Know what?" Logan growled agitated.

"Logan I think there may be more developing between those two than just friendship."

"WHAT!" He asked, face flushed with anger at the thought of anyone taking advantage of his "Little" girl.

"He's twenty-five for God's sake! She's seventeen Ro!"

"And at seventeen she has been though more than most adults, she would not be happy with young men her own age. "

"She is no child."

"Where the hell have I been this whole time!" He asked throwing his hands up in frustration at the bomb that had just been dropped.

"With me," She said, the teasing smile on her lips coaxing an answering one from him as he leaned against the rail, arms crossed.

"I don't know how that girl got under my skin so quickly Rory, buy I feel almost like she's mine, I just don't' want to see her hurt. "

"I know Logan, I too hold a special place in my heart for Sky, you two are so similar it makes sense that you would be like a Father to her," She said smiling as she thought of their sarcastic sharp tongued sense of humor.

"Yea, she's something all right," he said grinning proudly.

" Now, about that weekend trip we need to plan …"

"How de been treating you fille?"

"Better than most anyone ever has in my entire life," Sky said bluntly as she smiled at her old friend.

" Remy glad you found dem , Remy was worried bout you for a long time, don't like being away from each other for so long."

" I know Rem me either," she whispered, content to just be in his company as they sat beside the lake in a companiable silence.

"You gonna stay?" Sky asked breaking the silence as she cut to the point.

"For a time, I got a feelin you gonna be needing me mon ami."

"What do you see Remy LeBeau!"

"You know it don't work like that.." He said fending off her questions as he raised his hands in immediate surrender.

" I jus sense soma changes in you,.and I couldn't help but notice you got some pretty strong feelings bout some one around here."

Closed lipped, and flushed face Sky refused to met Remy's eyes.

" Whoo wee dis be serious!" He exclaimed noticing the flush that spread across her face.

" I do… have feelings for someone, but I don't think he feels the same."

"Why not cherie?" He asked saddened by the downtrodden expression that almost instantly appeared.

Launching in to the story, Sky laid her head on Remy's shoulder glad to have someone who she could share her rejection with.

"Sound like he just scared to me."

" But why? I kissed him back, I was glad it happened."

"You say he looks…. "different" no ?"

"Yes.. but I don't see- "

"Maybe he just not used to having someone liking him back," He said making her eyes widen with understanding.

"Oh Kurt," She said aching for him and how lonely he must have been.

"If he didn't like you he non care ,wouldn't have left like that, I tink he likes you he just can't believe you would feel the same, I tink if you give dis time it work itself out."

"Trust me, Ole Remy knows about des things."

"You jus play it cool," Remy said a twinkle in his eyes as he thought about his Sky having her first crush.

Tail switching back and forth Kurt slowly made his way down the stairs for dinner. Would she even to talk to him, should he wait for her to approach him. He had never been good at these things; to be completely honest; he had never had to deal with any thing quite like this. Sky was more than just a pretty face that made his heart beat faster, she was…. the closest thing he would ever have to a soul mate; if that was even possible. He entered the room under the watchful eyes of Logan, and he wondered what he had done to put him on edge. Perhaps Sky had mentioned their argument. Taking a seat a few benches down he waited for Sky to enter the room.  
Nervous beyond belief, Sky tried to take Remy's advice and play it cool as they walked in to the dinning room. She knew she didn't have long before Logan would be hounding her, he could smell when things weren't right… literally. Her heart broke as she watched Kurt's eyes widen with shock, and fill with a misconception about the handsome Cajun walking at her side.

:Oh Kurt , you give yourself too little credit: 

"Who's your friend Sky?" Jubilee asked making her smile.

: That girl and her hormones: She thought shaking her head as she laughed to herself.

"This is Remy LeBeau, my annoying older brother." She said smiling as he instantly stepped forward, for an introduction.

"Remy LeBeau at your service," He said kissing her hand as he managed to bow as only he could.

"She's charmed I'm sure," Sky said rolling her eyes as she watched Remy dazzle yet another woman.


	7. Chapter 7: Yellow

Title: Himmel

Author : Ladie

Chapter 7: Yellow and Blue

Song: Yellowy by Coldplay

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Marvel universe. I do however own Sky .

Balling her fists Sky fought for control as she heard the whispers and giggles that usually signaled Kurt's arrival. They were fewer now but each one grated on her nerves. How in the hell could they all be so ignorant, this was a school for mutants! Not to mention Kurt had to be one of the sweetest guys she had ever met. He tried to act as if it didn't bother him, but she knew it wounded that part of him that still believed people were basically decent inside. It amazed her that a man who had been through so much could still keep his child like faith in things, humans in particular.

His face light up once he saw her and she knew it was time to let him know how she really felt. The others girls might be blindsided, but she saw him for the true gift from God he was. As her mind spun she winced at thoughts of Logan's reaction, for all intense purposes he'd become like her Father, and what Father wanted their seventeen year old daughter dating a 25 year old.

:I think I'll save those thoughts for later: She thought grabbing Kurt's hand excitedly as she led him to a less used part of the mansion. Last night she had taken him aside after dinner to explain just who Remy was, and the relief on his face had moved her. It was time to let him know how she felt.

" I want to show you something, and you have to promise keep an open mind," She said crossing her arms as she led him to a couch.

"Sweet Sky, are you doing now?" he asked amused by her excitement

"Versprechung," She said refusing to continue until he had conceded.

"Versprechung," He said sitting back in to the cushions.

He always played the role of the mature one in the duo, but he loved her antics just as much as she did. She made him feel alive in a way he had not felt in a long time, maybe even ever. Each day his love for her grew in to something less and less appropriate. She was beautiful, but it was so much more than that, it was the way she touched him without hesitation or revulsion. The way she seemed to really see _him _on the inside. She protected him from harsh words with the fierceness of a lioness, and sometimes he wondered if by some miracle she felt the same way. He knew the curves of her body as well as his own, from the shape of her hips to the concave of her stomach

Now that Storm, and Logan where together she often found her way in to his room after a nightmare, and he never protested. He liked waking up to the warmth of her body against him; he could almost pretend they were a couple. Bringing him self out his reverie he smiled as he saw she had seated her self at the piano.

"Himmel, I did not know you could play."

"Well, there's plenty you don't know about me yet," She said smiling shyly.

"His Himmel shy? Certainly there was more going on here than a simple song. Leaning forward he listened to the song she began to play.

Look at the stars

Look how they shine for you

And every thing you do

Yea, they were all yellow

I came along, I wrote a song for you

And all the things you do

And it was called yellow

So then I took my turn

Oh what a thing to have done

And it was all yellow

_His breath caught in his throat the minute he recognized the words, she truly felt the same way he did! She often told him how much she loved his eyes, and he thought last night as she drifted off she had mentioned wishing the world of her dreams could be yellow. _

Your skin, oh yea your skin and bones

Turned in to something beautiful

Do you know?

I love you so

I love you so

_She thought him beautiful! She loved him!_

I swam across I jumped across for you

Oh what a thing to do

Cause you were all yellow

I drew a line; I drew a line for you

Oh what a thing to do

And it was all yellow

And your skin, oh yea your skin and bones

Turned in to something beautiful

Do 'you know

For you I bled myself dry

For you I bled myself dry

Its true

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look for how they shine for ….

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine for you

Look how they shine

Look at the stars look how they shine for you

And all the things that you do

Swinging her legs around the bench as soon as she was finished she fought back tears as she realized Kurt had teleported.

"Mein liebe!" He said making the tears fall anyway when he appeared right beside her sweeping her in to his arms.

"Ich liebe dich," he said making her smile.

"I love you too Kurt," she whispered burying her hair in to his jet-black hair as she pulled him down for a kiss. She sighed as she felt his soft lips on hers, his movements just as urgent.

" I was so afraid," She said as they pulled away for air she said her heart still pounding.

"Of what?"

"That you wouldn't feel the same, that you couldn't see past my age, that you would turn from me." She said showing how deeply her child hood scars still ran.

"We will not be parted, unless you wish it. I have no cares about what the others will say," he whispered against her neck making her shiver.

This was a side of Kurt she had never experienced. His voice held a different tone to it now, one that let her know she was his to care for. Funny that she had never thought him so protective till this moment, and even more amusing that she who avoided attachment at all costs liked it.

"My world is full of yellow and blue these days," She said stroking his furred arms.

: I can do this now: She thought, running through the list of things she had day dreamed about over the past few months.

"And mine of grün und braun," he said starring in to her striking green and brown swirled eyes.

"Kurt," She whispered a few moments of silence later.

"Ja?"

" My name is… Oya Oshun, that's whom you make me feel like," She whispered smiling as he once again ravished her with his mouth.

The admission of her birth name sent him over the edge of a precipice of joy as he brought her closer to the warmth of his body. Since she had been her she had given no one that part of her self. Sighing in to her mouth he nuzzled her neck once more, as they broke apart, breathing heavy.

"Kurt, say it again," She whispered smiling up as she spun herself to straddle his lap so she could look straight in to the yellowish orbs that had become her anchor.

She couldn't remember the last time someone had told her they loved her, and truly meant it. Living the way she had, there had been no time for a relationship, and if she was completely honest with herself, _this_ scared her.

"Ich liebe dich." He whispered, still in awe of the young beauty planted firmly in his lap. He had never thought he would have the right to say those words to her. Until this moment those three words had been a whispered phrase as the black velvet of sleep took her.

grün und braun – green and brown

Ich liebe dich- I love you

Mein liebe- My love

Versprechung- Promise


	8. Chapter 8:Strange Happenings

Title: Himmel

Author : Ladie

Chapter 8: Strange Happenings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Marvel universe. I do however own Sky

Curled in a fetal position she was suspended in a warm weightless environment. It was like being in the womb, but some how that was all wrong. Opening her eyes and seeing the gray matter that surrounded her she began to scream, and scream, and scream.

Sitting up Kurt was violently ripped from his dream by her howls.

"Sky!" He yelled shaking her gently as she refused to let go of her grip on slumber.

"Sky!" He yelled again, worried because she was not responding.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Logan asked bursting through the door with Ro and the Cajun close on his heels.

It had been months since her last outburst, and there was note of pure terror in these screams.

She was suddenly quiet as her eyes popped open, still un seeing as everything it the room began to vibrate.

"Sky you must stop this," Kurt said kneeling in front of her, and not recognizing the women he loved in her eyes.

" Sometin is vrong," He said shaking his as he meet two pairs of equally worried eyes.

"Dats not my Souer," Gambit said starring at the familiar face that some how now had a completely different mental feel. They had communicated enough telepathically for him to know how she "felt".

"Wait, did you hear that?" Logan asked turning his eyes to the girl who finally spoke.

"Scott," She whispered once more looking up just as Scott, and the professor entered the doorway.

"Why the fuck's she asking for him?" Logan asked with a sour expression.

" I do not know," Ro said shivering at the void she sensed in the young girl normally full of life.

"Some tin not right here," Gambit said worried as he looked at her eyes and swore for a moment they glowed red.

"Sky?" Scott asked approaching her slowly as he kneeled in front of her seeing something foreign flicker in the green brown swirls.

"Scott," She said sending a chill down his spine because for a second she had sounded just like Jean.

Turning to see if any one else had heard the tone he pushed down his hope. Once again he was seeing what wasn't there.

She blinked once more suddenly aware of herself and her surroundings. Spotting Scott a few feet away from her she began to sob throwing herself in his arms.

"Its so dark there, I don't want to go back, don't make me go back" She whimpered, refusing to loosen her hold on his neck.

"Okay, you don't have to go back, Sky," He whispered, heart breaking for the terrified young woman he held in his arms.

"But I do," She whispered suddenly serious as she starred at the night goggles he wore to bed, almost as if she could see through the ruby crystal to the brown orbs beneath.

" I have to for you Slim," She whispered low enough that only he and Logan could have possibly heard.

"J-Jean?" He stuttered almost dropping her when she suddenly went limp.

"What the fuck was that Chuck?" Logan asked turning to the man who looked just as bewildered as they felt.

" I am still uncertain, I must think on this, and test theories," He said, the wheels in his head all ready turning. ( Wheels, haha )

" She will rest for the rest of the night," He said letting them know he had given her a mental nudge towards that suggestion.

"Kurt, keep a close eye on her," He said, his smiling to let the blue mutant know he knew of their shift in relationship.

" I vill," he said gently taking the limp form from Scott who was starring at her like he saw a ghost.

" I'll be in my room if you need me," he said quickly turning on his heel.

"Dis be the first time its been like dis no?" Remy asked watching as the blue elf put his padnat back in to bed.

"So _she had told him how she felt after all" he thought. _He could tell by the way he touched her, hovering in a protective manner that said she was his to care for.

" Yea Gumbo, I aint never seen her like this before, not even when she first came here," He said shaking his head in awe as he pulled Ro closer, and ran a comforting hand up and down her arm.

"We need to get her in the danger room starting tomorrow, she has to get control of this," He said obsessed with making sure what had happened with Jean was not repeated. The similarities between the two were uncanny , and he wanted to make sure and break the mistakes of the past.

"Danger Room?" Remy asked suddenly looking at ease as he leaned against the doorframe.

The thief talked a good game, but Logan could still smell the lingering scent of fear.

"It is where we train, and teach the children to control their powers," Ororo supplied smiling at the mischievous youth. His love and devotion to Sky were obvious, and that instantly endeared him to her.

Nodding his head in understand he turned to leave.

"Well, when she go dis Cajun go to, from now on tink of me as er shadow."

"How long was he visiting again?" Logan asked turning to leave now that Sky was settled.

"Take care of my girl," was what Logan said aloud.

: Treat my daughter right: The message he had tried to convey.

He could smell the change in the two, and though he didn't care for their age difference, he couldn't really keep them apart. Sky was an old soul, living more in one lifetime than most, and he had no business trying to step in and run her life at this point. She would turn eighteen in a few more months anyways.

Waking was hard the next morning as she came to feeling like she had drank one too many the night before.

"What happened to me?" She whispered, recognizing the fatigue that came with psychic overload.

"You are avake," Kurt said instantly by her side.

"What time is it?" She asked noticing just how high the sun was as she smiled up at him.

"1:00."

"What! Why did you let me sleep so late, I missed classes, and I have to met with Ory."

"Sky, do you remember anything from last night?" Kurt asked suddenly frightened as he pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Just a nightmare," She said shaking her head.

"You shook zee whole room, do you remember talking with Scott?"

"I… no," She whispered lips trembling.

" I tink you need to see zee professor," He said pulling her to lie against his chest.

"Kurt… I'm scared," She said knowing something was seriously off as she stroked his fur.

"Get dressed, zan I will get you something to eat, and take you to see the professor," He said kissing her forehead as he brushed her disheveled mane of thick hair.

" Do not worry, I am here, we all are, and we won't let anything happen to you."

"Its not me I'm worried about." She said knowing the potential danger she could cause with her powers.

"Sky, do come in," he Professor said making her swear. Damn him, and his telepathic abilities. She had been standing in front of the door for the past five minutes; afraid of what she'd hear once she went inside.

" Hey Prof," She said with an light heartedness she didn't really feel.

"I can understand your worry, but I think you just taped in to the feelings of the late Jean Grey," He said smiling when she relaxed.

" You see, I've suspected that some of Jean's essence remained still, since the incident at Alkaline Lake, I did not wish to mention this without proof however."

" So you think… this essence reached out for me?"

"Yes, your powers are incredibly similar, and you do have a strong connection to Scott."

" Yea, he's like the Uncle I never had," Sky said smiling at the sour look Logan would have gotten over that particular response.

" Do you think this will happen again?" She said suddenly comforted. She had heard many tales about Jean, and she didn't fear the other mutant, though she normally dislikes people in her mind.

" I am not sure, but I can tell you that Jean would never harm you in any way."

Nodding her head thoughtfully Sky leaned back in the chair. Now that she knew what had happened to her , she could work towards getting a handle on it.

" I believe we need to start with some extensive training, I sense something stirring in you, and you will need control to have complete power over it when it comes."

"You still think I have not come in to my full powers," Sky asked in awe thinking how her powers had all ready increased since she'd come here.

Where before a book was hard to move she could now move an entire bookcase, she could move the lake waters aside, and barley break a sweat. Just how much power was to be entrusted to her?


	9. Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

Title: Himmel

Author: Ladie   
Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the marvel universe, and no money is being made from this story

3 months later

"Again!" Came the voice of the man she loved, and hated at the same time.

It was another grueling session in the danger room with Wolverine, and she was again almost pushed to her breaking point. Biting her lip she bit back a scream as she did yet another back flip, and forced the metal shards being thrown at her to lodge themselves in to the wall. Ignoring the sweat streaming down her face in to the stifling leather torture device they called a uniform she pushed her body further.

Her legs shook from the three hours she had all ready spent here, dodging energy beams, destroying robots, fighting aliens, and the most taxing of all, using her powers to aid her. Falling to her knees as three more robots approached she let out a scream using the last of her mental strength to ripe them to pieces. Breathing heavily she trembled as the pieces of scrap metal continued to fall.

"Computer Terminate program," Logan said rushing to the girls' side.

They were trying to give her more control over her powers, but at times it seemed like all they were doing was making her stronger. He had never seen her do anything on this level before, and certainly not after three hours of training.

'You ok kid?" He asked helping her to stand. Nodding she gratefully leaned on hm as they made their way out of the room.

"That was some display of power," he said ignoring the feeling of déjà vu.

" Well, it was do or die time," She said taking greedy gulps of air as she tried to slow the erratic beating of her heart.

No one mentioned it out loud, but she knew she was getting stronger. The control was there now, but her powers were growing exponentially.

"Hit the showers, and we'll go out for dinner after the mall ok?"

"The five of us?" She asked hopefully silently begging him to tolerate Remy and his antics for the night.

" Yea, the five of us," He mumbled happy to see a smile grace her face. She had been so serious these past few months, attacking her training with a ferociousness that he himself possessed.

"Thank you Vati," She said kissing his cheek before hurrying off to the room she practically shared with the fuzzy elf.

She had missed her impromptu family of late. It seemed like all of her time had been devoted to training or stealing time alone with Kurt. Hell she would never see Remy if he wasn't her shadow. Even as she trained he stood in the observation both, content to let her learn on her own, but still remain close. He was there in the morning when she had her daily meditation with Ory though he never joined in, content to sit silently on the sidelines watching over his two best girls, he'd claimed. He was there for her hand-to-hand combat lessons with Logan, and even he had learned a thing or two from the crafty Canadian. If it was one thing Logan knew how to do well it was survive.

Her day was finally rounded out with a Danger Room session with one of the available instructors. Each day was someone new, and all of them ran things a little differently. She understood they were preparing her for her next step in mutation, but at times it felt like they were training her for a war. Most days she felt more like a soldier than a teenager. Things were going well with Kurt though the subject of their pasts was still a bit rough. Both had done things they weren't proud of, and neither of them was excited about coming clean. Unfortunately for her, Remy knew all ready knew everything there was to know about her, making Kurt feel inadequate at times.

Still she would not trade her elf for the world.

Sighing in relief she let the hot water bead down on her tired muscles she leaned against the wall. Vati wanted her to go shopping today, and she had a feeling it was for a ring. Smiling she began to soap down her waist length hair anxious to be a part of such a huge decision.

Pacing back and forth Logan watched Ororo from a window in the loft. Smiling she tended her garden lovingly, completely oblivious to the turmoil he was going through. He loved her, and he knew he always wanted to be with her, so why was he so damn nervous? Growling he sat in the lazy boy that had added here for him, along with the flat screen tv, and mini fridge where he stashed his beer. Some how over the past month just being her boyfriend had become not enough. He wanted something more solid, something more permanent. He wanted to mark her with more than just his teeth at night when they were in the throws of passion.

Popping open a brew he smiled to himself. He could remember the exact moment when he had known she was his forever.

It had started of just another day in the mansion, with him rushing off to his self-defense classes, and she to her history. Unfortunately everything had seemed to go down hill from there. The students were all off their game that day, and the last straw had been when Jubilee had gotten hurt by a negligent Bobby who had thrown her wrong in a move they had practiced a million times before. Loosing his cool he had carried her down to the lab, dismissing the class for the day in with a growl and a warning to prepare themselves for the session they would be in for tomorrow. The injury had turned out to be nothing more than a strained wrist to his relief and he left her in the capable hands of their newest doctor Hank McCoy who was bandaging her wounds.

Heading towards the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat he swore at what he walked in on. Sky and Rogue at it again, about God knows what. He hated the fact that the two were still arguing and as he stopped the shoving match that had in sued he told them as much.

"Okay this is the last damn straw, I tried to let you two work things out on your own, but that obviously aint happening."

"You two were pals until St John came back, and now you're at each other throats every time you get."

"Marie, just accept that Sky did what she thought was right, and if she hadn't stepped in someone would've gotten seriously hurt! If you didn't have your head up Drake's ass you'd see that."

"Now shake hands, say you're sorry, and I don't want to hear another fucking word about the whole thing!" He roared starring at the two girls who both stood starring at him like he had grown horns.

"Did I stutter!" He asked chuckling slightly when they both jumped and turned to shake hands.

"Ahm sorry I overreacted, I guess I'm just not used to having someone taking my powers, that's pretty much my job," She said bashfully.

Glaring at Sky who still looked un willing to accept her apology he looked at Maria pointedly.

"Apology accepted," She said stiffly mustering a small smile. The girl didn't trust easily, and Marie had burned her badly.

"Now if I catch you two at again, we're all going to the danger room for a session you'll never forget," he growled stalking off.

Still scowling when he came around the corner, his spirit instantly he saw Ro.

"Rough day my love?" She asked running a gentle hand across his furrowed brow.

"Not any more," he said smiling as he kissed her gently.

She always had the ability to make him smile, no matter what the mood. She was the sunshine to his usually dark existence. Everything had been different since they had been together. The nightmares were fewer, and the rage was lessened. Overall his whole damn life was better for having her in it. Looking in to the blue jewels that served as her eyes he realized this was what he wanted. This was the love he had been searching for.

"Logan?" She asked noting his serious gaze.

"I'm okay darling, what do you say we grab some grub," he said knowing as he lead her to the kitchen that it was time to make a more solid commitment.

"I'm ready!" Sky called popping her head in the door at the bottom of the steps.

"All right kid, here I come," He said smiling as they headed out together. Sky had been another unexpected, but joyful addition to his life.

So much like him in her mannerism, and thought process he couldn't love her more if she was his own daughter. He'd heard Ro such as much before, and they both admitted they felt more like her parents than her mentors. It made him feel good when the three of them were out together, and people mistook them for a family. If he ever had a daughter he would want her to be just like the young girl who stood at his side.

"How'd you lose the tale?"

"I just told Remy I was gonna spend some quality time with my old man," She said smiling as she leaned against him.

" This is more than just a casual trip to the mall isn't it?" She asked buckling the seat belt of the Suv.

" That obvious huh?"

"Only to me," She said excited as they shared a smile.

Ory, and Logan were more like her parents than her friends, and she was ecstatic about the prospect of their marriage. They were so "right" together this was the next logical step.

"So, can I be in the wedding?" She asked giggling when he rolled his eyes.

"I have to get the ring first and she has to say yes."

" Oh come on, you know she's going to say yes, you guys are practically married all ready anyways, you share a room, spend most of your free time together, and you just … fit."

"Well thanks darlin," He said, her faith in him easing his anxiety.

"I all ready have the ring picked out, just wanted your opinion, cause you two are so close," he said.

Twenty minutes later they were standing in the Jewelry store, starring at the most beautiful ring she had seen in her life. A platinum band that had wild flowers engraved on the sides, and a princess diamond in the middle that had to be at least two karats.

"She'll love it," She said smiling as she traced the writing barley visible writing on the inside of the ring. : Ro and Lo forever:

"When are you going to ask her?"

" I'm not sure, soon when the time is right," he said with a smile.

Dinner went by much to quickly for Sky's taste, and all to soon she found her self-saying her goodbyes.

" Thanks again Dad," Sky said kissing his cheek, and hugging Ory goodbye before heading towards Kurt room.

"No problem, see you tomorrow kiddo," He said smiling as she walked off with a final wave.

"Who would have thought you would take to being a Father so quickly," Ro said smiling at the easy interaction between the two.

"It came as a surprise to me too darlin," Logan said grinning as his mind quickly turned to other things as he pulled her closer, and let his hand wander the familiar curves of her body.

Kurt awoke that night to the bedroom shaking, but he knew instantly that some how this time was different.

"Himmel!" He called panicking as he found he going in to convulsions.

"Professor!" He cried through their mind link. The mental cry he sent out had all of the X-men to the room in five minutes flat.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Logan screamed frustrated by the feeling of total helplessness.

"Oh Logan," Ororo said crying as the girls body continued to twitch like a marionette on a string.

"She'll be all right doll, Chuck will help her," He said as they all turned to the man now wheeling down the hall.

"She's burning up!" Kurt screamed as he attempted to hold her down.

"Calm down everyone this is simply nature taking its course," Xavier said making them all look at him skeptically.

"We've known for some time now, that our young Sky was not fully manifested, it seems she is now receiving her full powers, it may be best that we let this run its course, by interfering we could harm ourselves and possibly her."

The silence that fell was interrupted by her screams.

"Mama! Daddy! Help me!"

"Ororo!"

"Why is she calling for me Charles?"

" I … am not sure," he said not sure if he wanted to interfere with her mind when she was finally remembering the event that caused her nightmares.

"Ory, help me Ory, what's wrong with mama."

They all stood gaping as Ororo began to tremble her eyes whitening over.

"Chuck?" Logan asked reluctantly letting go of his girlfriend.

"No it makes since, feeling like she was suffocated, the blinding white that comforts her, it was Ororo's hair!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Why couldn't they remember that?" Scott asked bewildered.

"Sometimes things are just too painful, Ro probably thought she was dead and blocked it out." Logan said understanding better than any one that when the mind did not want you to remember you simply didn't.

The wind became cool as the winds increased forcing the men in to a corner on the opposite side of the room.

"Professor!" Scott called frightened as Oya Oshun began to levitate as Ororo did.

" I do not believe we should interfere in this," Charles said as lighting began to form around the two women, before their descent out a window that had flown open.

They all slowly made their way to the window through the howling winds that had woken the children. The storm raged on outside as the two women floated higher, the pounding rain, arching lightning, and dark clouds eventually obscuring them from view.

Oya' s eyes glazed overly, her pupil expanding till her once hazel eyes were just as obsidian as her sisters were white. They starred at one another, and she could feel the lighting coursing through her body, as she plunged them both in to the one memory that had haunted them both for years

"Ory hold your sisters hand," said the regal looking women with white hair as they walked down the crowded streets of Cairo.

"Come on Oyshy," She said grabbing her little sister as they followed their parents.

This was where their mama came from, and they were visiting from America. Both girls loved the beauty of Africa, with its rich soil, and green jungles. Their Father seemed quite taken with it too; jotting things down in the notebook he always carried.

"Ory, where are we going?" She asked making her smile as she hummed an African lullaby, skipping in place.

Oyshy was only two, and she absolutely adored her. There had never been any animosity between the two, she had actually been glad to have company when she was first born.

"We're going back to the hotel now," She said matter of factly.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed as her parents came to a stop grabbing their hands before they crossed the busy street.

" You said we were gonna get some sweets," She said, never one to forget a promise involving candy.

"We will after we rest a bit," he said successfully satisfying her as she began to hum once more.

"Ory," She said as they entered the hotel room a few minutes later.

"I love you," She said making her smile as she pulled her to her side as they walked in.

" I love you too."

"Girls –," They're Mother started only to be interrupted by the shaking of the hotel, and a sound she would never forget, almost like nails on a chalkboard as the roof caved in.

"Mama! Daddy! Ory!"

The silence seemed to last an eternity before their Mother answered in a low rattling voice that held the promise of death.

"Ory? Oyshy?"

"Mama!" They cried in unison, unable to see when they lay almost directly beneath her body that was slowly losing warmth.

"Mama I can't find Daddy!" She screamed.

"Do not worry, he will come to you when he is able," She said her voice breaking

" I love you girls," She said her voice a quiet whisper.

"Ory!" Oyshy cried clutching her sister's hair in front of her face to block out everything else going on.

"Do not look Oyshy," She said wishing she could get free to wrap her arms around her.

They remained silent, and something in Ory died as she watched the life drain out of her Mother her eyes slowly glazing over. For a time they knew nothing but darkness, until a light suddenly appeared. The memories were jumbled, but she remembered a foster care.

"We'll send this one to the Aunt, she'll never be adopted, but the other one will do."

As the memory faded the two women faced one another as sisters for the first time in years. No words were needed as Storm baptized Sky with the rain lightning, and thunder that were hers' to command. Surrendering herself to the ancient ritual Sky let the wind carry her where it would.

"SKY!" Scott screamed as her body plummeted to the ground what seemed an eternity later, landing in the choppy waters of the lake behind the mansion. All of the horrors of Jeans last moments came rushing back as he took in what should be another watery grave.

"Nein, this is her birth right," Kurt said shaking his head as he tried to make the man see what they all realized. The next time they saw his love she would truly be a woman.

"Mein Gott," Kurt whispered as Sky burst from the waters, coming to rest at her sister's side.

Her once dark brown hair had been bleached white by the kiss of lightning, and she there was an aura of power around her you could _almost _see. Shocked Scott stood back, seeing her emerge from the water, the way he had prayed Jean would.


	10. The return part 1

The Return

"Sky?" Remy asked uncertainly as she made her way back in to the mansion, obsidian eyes unseeing.

How could they not have realized she and Ororo were sisters? They shared so many characteristics, and had the same facial structure. 

Wrapping an arm around Ro's waist as she made her way in next Logan shook his head. No wonder her scent had always reminded him of Ro. She smelled like a water lily, he realized shaking his head as the young girl continued to stand between Remy and Kurt completely shell shocked.

" Sky are you all right?" The Professor asked mental probing her mind to see how much damage remembering had caused.

"For the first time in a long time, I think I am," She said speaking for the first time as her eyes slowly faded to their normal color.

"No wonder I always felt connected to you," She said smiling as she and Ororo shared a knowing look. They had formed an even closer bond now.

" I think we've all had enough excitement for one night," The professor said pointedly turning to address the crowd that had gathered upstairs.

"I'm ok Remy," Sky whispered smiling as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder; meeting his eyes as they communicated silently. Sensing Scott's panic she made her way to him next placing a soothing hand on his tensed arm.

" I am sorry, I didn't mean to worry everyone," She whispered knowing the scenario had seemed all to familiar for the sun glassed man who had been through so much in the past few months.

"A- As long as you're okay," He said forcing a smile before quickly making his way out of the room.

Sighing heavily she found herself leaning against Kurt for support.

"We will run tests tomorrow, for now get some rest," the Professor said making her flash him a grateful smile as the new resident doctor frowned.

Henry McCoy was the newest addition to the team procured a couple of months back, and though she loved him he could hound you with his thirst for knowledge on the x gene. She had become his top priority of late, and the last thing she needed right now was a bunch of tests.

"Come Himmel, let's get you in to bed," Kurt said forcing everyone in to action.

Mustering a wave for the chorus of goodbyes from her family she let herself fall in to a much needed deep sleep.

"You ok Ro?" Logan asked slipping beside the silver hair goddesses who laid on her side in their queen size bed.

" Yes, I am just … shocked, the ideal of having family will take a little getting used to, not that I didn't think of Sky that way all ready."

" I feel like a chapter of my life has been closed… it is refreshing," She said smiling as she turned to face her lover.

"Are you ok my love?"

"Yea, you girls had me worried there for a minute darling," He said shivering as he thought of the sight of the two disappearing behind ominous looking storm clouds.

" She has the same connection with the weather as I do, but … I sense something different in her, something ancient."

" Ancient?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, I believe she tapped in to our ancestors more than I did." She said slowly drifting to as she wondered what powers her sister now possessed. Sister… she liked the sound of that.

" Look Ro, I got something I been meaning to talk to you about… at first I wanted to wait for the right moment, but as an X-men we know better than most that tomorrow isn't promised to us," Logan said bringing them both to a sitting position as he looked in to her eyes.

" What is it Logan?" she asked put off by his nervousness.

Logan was the most self- assured man she'd ever met, and if he was actually anxious about something it was for a good reason.

Watching as he slid from the bed, and walked over to the traveling bag he kept in the closet she tried to steady her erratically beating heart. Had he found out something about his past? Was he going to leave again?

" Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked completely flooring her as he pulled out a deep blue velvet case and moved over to the bed.

Mouth gaping she watched as he lowered himself to his knee and took her hand in to his own.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me darling, you make me happier than I ever thought possible. You bring me a peace I thought lost to me. You're my best friend, a class act, and the most beautiful women I've ever met in my life inside and out, I know I don't deserve you… but will you be mine anyway?" He asked actually trembling slightly as he waited for her response.

" Oh Goddess! Yes!" She screeched throwing herself in to his arms as he grinned. An expression she had never seen on his face before this night.

"Who are you?" Sky asked frustrated as she found herself in the strange gray matter filled dream once more. There was obviously something she was missing here.

" I am Jean Grey, and yet not," said a voice that made the hair on her neck stand up.

"You're either her or you're not there's no in-between," She muttered feeling uneasy because the voice almost sounded sexless.

Like something you would hear in a movie when someone was portraying a god of Ancient Greece.

"It as I've said." It answered.

"Why are you contacting me? "

"Because you are powerful enough to do what I will ask of you."

"Which is what?" She asked letting the void hold her in its warm embrace now that she did not feel threatened.

"Come get me."

Instantly awake as the dream ended Sky wrapped her arms around herself feeling cold from the inside out. Scrambling from the covers she rushed to the dresser throwing on a pair of sweats and a tank top before hauling ass to the Professors room. The sun had not yet risen, but this was something that could not wait.

" Proff wake up!" She said banging on the door as she shifted her weight from side to side in a nervous dance.

" We have to get Jean now," She said not bothering to waste time when her groggy mentor opened the door still clad in pajamas.

"Jean?" He mumbled still half asleep.

" Alkaline lake, she's ready."

"Yes," He said smiling.

" I knew she would come back to us… I will gather the others, prepare the jets," he said wheeling himself back in to the room as he sent out a mental call.

Rushing to the lower levels she quickly suited up and readied the jet they would take before making her way to the room they had all gathered in.

"What is this about?" Logan asked cross from being interrupted from what he had been doing.

Judging from his flushed face, she assumed it wasn't sleeping.

"There is an urgent mission that needs tending to," The Professor said all ready briefing Storm, Kurt, and Logan as he spoke.

" Scott, I will need you to stay behind with the children this time, and hold down the fort here," He said knowing he would do more harm then good if he was allowed to go.

Nodding his head in agreement he slumped in his chair, still exhausted from the night before. Seeing Sky like that had brought back a lot of painful memories, and his sleep had been filled with nightmares.

Aboard the Jet

"What is this all about?" Logan asked annoyed that they still had no ideal where they were headed or why.

They all sat in the black bird awaiting direction now, wondering what was so top secret that needed to sneak from their mansion in the darkness of pre-dawn. Turning to face Logan Sky froze in mid-speech as she spotted the gleaming stone places on Ororo's finger.

"Oh my God! You finally asked her!" Sky said ignoring Remy who was shaking his head as she threw her arms around the weather witch in the pilot seat.

" De Wolverine a smart man non?" Remy said smirking at the growl playfully tossed his way.

The Cajun was solely but surely growing on the gruff Canadian. It was damned hard to hate the charmer when he cared so much about Sky.

"Vis is Vunderbar!" Kurt said quickly moving to congratulate the newly engaged couple.

" Thanks Bub," Logan said smiling as he shook the three-fingered hand offered to him.

" You knew!" Storm asked eyes sparkling.

"Yeap!" Sky said glad for this brief reprise from what was to come.

She took no joy in telling the others where they were headed, but she could feel the Professor in her mind lending his silent support.

" Hate to break dis up, But I tink ma petite got sometin to say," Remy said giving her hand a quick squeeze as everyone turned to look at her.

" We're going to Alkaline Lake," She said wincing as the strong reactions the words brought pounded against her hastily thrown up shields.

It was like opening a fresh wound with Storm, and Logan, and Kurt oozed confusion and fear as he remembered the things that had happened that day.

" Why?" Logan asked growling as he purposely relaxed his tense muscles.

" Because **_"She"_** asked me to," Sky whispered silent as she took her seat behind Storm who's co pilot was now her fiancée.

"I've been having the same dream for a few months now, but I never understood what they meant until last night when she spoke to me directly , she said I was the only one powerful enough to come and get her, like she' d been waiting all this time for me to evolve," She whispered shivering as she recalled the voice from her dream.

" I kept having these… memory flashes, things I knew didn't belong to me, like there was someone else living inside of my head."

" Why didn't you tell us?" Logan asked growling as they got the jet on its way.

" Because I was going through enough testing and training as it was, being a guinea pig aint the funniest thing in the world ya know?" She hissed looking the entire world like a spoiled daughter.

Grunting in response the cabin was instantly filled with silence, each person lost in their own thoughts. Remaining silent Sky filled Remy in mentally on who Jean was and what had happened almost a year earlier.

" Ten minutes till arrival," Storm said glancing nervously at the women she now knew to be her sister.

Feeling the familiar tug on her psyche Sky eased down her mental shields, letting the presence she now recognized as Jean in.

" Where are you?" She asked surprised that she received a mental image now.

" At the bottom of the lake, you'll have to displace the water with your powers."

"You're in the … cocoon aren't you? The gray matter I've dreamed of being in," She said as everything fell in to place.

Nodding she simply smiled before beginning to fade as she pulled away from the mental link.

"Fly to the middle of the lake, and once I'm there… fly up a couple few feet," Sky said grateful for the professor when he squelched the protests that quickly rose.

Jean has been in a sort of … hibernation and she will need to be carefully monitored from the moment she is aboard. I am uncertain of her mental state as well, so I will render her unconscious. She may be confused, and feel a bit misplaced one she is awake, but despite her new powers she is still our Jean Grey.

" Do you mean to tell me that all this time she has been… evolving professor?" Storm asked relieved that her friend would return to them, but frightened by the aspect of a more powerful Jean.

She had dismantled a missile and reassembled a jet, how much more powerful could she possibly be?

Shivering as she recalled her friends' trouble dealing with her powers mentally before evolution she sent a swift prayer to her goddess. She didn't think, Scott would manage losing Jean a second time, he was barley getting by now.

Nervous as Storm flew the jet higher, and she made her way to the opened door She fought not to look down. Flying was a new thing to her, and though she could manipulate the winds it still made her uneasy to be so high above the ground.

" I will help you control the winds," Storm said practically reading her mind as she tossed her a knowing smile.

She too had once been a novice at the power to control the weather.

"I guess it's now or never," She said speaking with a bravado she possesses as she tossed a mock salute before hoping from the plane.

Her eyes glazed over and bleed black as she hovered above the water like a water nymph, her newly acquired white hair swirling around her heart shaped face. Gritting her teeth she went in to a zen like state as she gathered every ounce of power she had and concentrated on the lake.

"Vat is she doing?" Kurt asked watching in horror as the water began to churn, and bubble.

"Mon Dieu!" Remy exclaimed as the water began to slowly roll back on either side, as it parted like the red sea.

" How could she have become so powerful?" Ro asked turning to glance at an equally confused Logan.

" I don't know darling," he said silently praying that she could handle the strain she was placing upon her self.

Parting an ocean with her mind was a far cry from exploding robots in to pieces, and just a day ago that had exhausted her.

"What the fuck is that !" Logan exclaimed as they all stared at the gray cocoon laid bare now that the water was gone.

"**_That is Jean,"_** the professor answered.

"Kurt teleport down, and bring the cocoon in to the jet , she will emerge soon."

Shaking as the sweat poured down her face Sky continued to hold the water at bay grateful for Kurt's speed as he bamfed to the lake bottom and back to the jet in less than a minute. Releasing the water Sky shivered as a chill went down her back. There was something else here with them now, and it wasn't just Jean Gray.


	11. The return part 2

The Return part 2

The trip back to the mansion was filled with silence as everyone retreated into their own thoughts.

Jean had cheated death, and her pending arrival would change many things. Getting her back was a miracle,

but Ororo couldn't help but feel uneasy. When she came back how changed would she really be? And why

would she contact Sky instead of Scott? Sky might have had the power, but she shared a link with Scott.

"You all right darlin?" Logan asked making her turn to him and nod as she forced a shaky smile.

He was more than just her boyfriend now, he was her fiancée. Did Jean's sudden appearance make him

regret his proposal? She remembered the depth of his feelings for the pretty red head, what if that

animalistic attraction still existed between them ?

"Not for a second," he said reading her like an open book.

He'd been an ass going after Jean the way he had. But that had been all about the thrill of the chase,

and pissing off one eye. But he had Ororo now and he would never do anything to jeopardize that. Feeling

her face flame she sent him a real smile. That was why they worked so well, he saw through her masks.

Nodding to show him she understood she returned her focus to getting them back to the mansion as swiftly

as possible.

Drained Sky slumped down in the chair resting her head against the seat as she willed her body to

recharge itself. There was something about this trip that set her on edge. Whatever they had brought back

was more than the women known as Jean Grey . There was something … sinister, cold and calculating

under the surface.

"Souer wat wrong?" Remy whispered making her look up and shake her head slightly. Now was not the

time to mention her doubts. She would wait, and watch while they celebrated the miraculous return of

their fallen comrade. Knowing she would fill him in later Remy nodded back before forcing himself to

relax in the chair as he played with his ever present deck of cards. The ideal of someone coming back from

the dead made him nervous. It was nothing bad juju as he Tante would say. When a soul left this world it

was meant to stay wherever it went to.

The minute the jet landed Hank was their getting the cocoon lifted on to a gurney before rushing it below

in to an isolated room and hooking it up to machines that would monitor the life in side. The hall was

littered with students full of questions and before they could disassemble and head to the locker rooms

Charles was sounding in their head.

:_Xmen , to my office:_

Trailing behind the others as they made their way from the bay they parked the jet in Sky

found herself with a serious case of role reversal. She felt protective of them all, the students, her

teammates, even the professor himself. She should be happy for them, but she couldn't shake the feeling

that something wasn't write, and sooner rather than Later all hell was going to break loose.

" I have yet to summon Scott because … I am at a lose as to how to deliver the news," he said shaking his

head as they all took a seat.

Ro sat beside Logan who had an arm wrapped around her waist as he sat protectively blocking her body

with his own, and Sky chose to lean against the wall beside Remy and behind Kurt who was sitting in an

oversized arm chair.

"Best just to be straight forward Chuck, it's going to be a shock to his system no matter how it's put,"

Logan said as they all nodded their agreement.

"We do not know much, it was only recently I began to suspect she was not lost to us forever, and I did not

want to alarm anyone until I had more proff, but now that she's here, I can only tell you she will emerge

soon."

"What will we do until then?" Storm asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

" Keep the cocoon warm, and safe while Hank monitors the vitals." He said as they all nodded. Answering

the questions that rose they tossed a few ideals back and forth before trying to make the final decision of

who should deliver the news.

" I'll tell him," Sky said making everyone look up.

"I'm the only one whose close to him, but not emotionally invested in Jean, and I'm the one who brought

her back…," She said shrugging as they seemed to weigh it over in their minds.

" I believe that would be most appropriate," Storm said smiling at her sister as Charles nodded.

"Yes, I agree… I'll call him in now."

"What's going on Professor?" Scott asked taking in the full room as he frowned slightly.

"Something happened during the mission tonight," Sky said stepping forward as Scott nodded. Moving

over to the unoccupied chair she sat him down while she perched on the arm.

" We went back to Alkaline lake Scott… I've been having dreams, and hearing a voice calling to me.. it was

Jean, she's back," She said as his face paled.

"H- How, I don't understand," he whispered shaking his head.

" Neither do we, right now she' s in stasis, wrapped in a cocoon… we know she will emerge soon, but we

don't know exactly when or what her frame of mind will be," she said gently.

" I want to see her," he whispered clearing his throat as his voice quivered.

" Hank will meet you in the med lab," Charles said relieved that he was taking things so well.

Pausing in the doorway a few moments later he turned to Sky and gave her a smile so bright it dazzled.

"Thank you," He whispered moving away before she could respond.

_: I hope you're still thanking me later_: She thought shaking her head as they were debriefed and left to their

own devices.


End file.
